1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of speech recognition technologies and, more particularly, to providing speech recognition data to a speech enabled device when providing a new entry that is selectable via a speech recognition interface of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Speech recognition interfaces are included in many different types of computing devices, which advantageously provide an intuitive mechanism through which users are able to interact with the devices. Speech recognition interfaces can be especially advantageous when utilizing a computing device in a hands-free manner (e.g., such as using an in vehicle navigation system while driving) and/or when utilizing a portable computing device (e.g., a digital audio player, a smart phone, a personal data assistant, etc.) that lacks a robust set of easy to use input mechanisms.
Many of these speech enabled computing devices permit a user to connect to a remotely located content source to obtain new content. For example, music enhanced mobile phones and/or MP3 players can include a networking option for downloading or acquiring new songs. It can be difficult for speech enabled computing devices to create speech recognition entries for the new content since creating such content is typically a resource intensive activity and the speech enabled computing devices can be resource limited ones. Even when the speech enabled device is capable of creating speech recognition data to permit new content to be speech recognized, these devices often must use minimalistic algorithms, which generate speech recognition data less perfectly than would be preferred. Further, regardless of the capabilities of a speech enabled device, a significant amount of computing power is needed to create speech recognition data, if it is even possible.
All of these limitations result in user perceived shortcomings. For example, a “speech enabled” MP3 player can lack of speech recognition capabilities to select songs through voice input, can support only a limited number of speech recognizable songs, can have inaccuracies when attempts to choose a large number of songs via a voice command are made, and can perform poorly or freeze for noticeable periods when new songs are added. What is needed is a new technique for adding entries to a device's speech recognition grammar, which is not dependent upon the speech enabled device's ability to internally generate speech recognition data for new content.